


30 Days of Reisaru

by Sola_The_Demon



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Allergies, Angst, Bondage, Bouncy House, Flowers, Hot Chocolate, Implied Sarumi, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, One Drunk Domyoji, One Shot, One-sided Relationship (Almost), PWP, Post-Series, Public Sex, Snow, Vampires, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sola_The_Demon/pseuds/Sola_The_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thirty-prompt challenge for my best friend for one of our favorite paring. :) All ReiSaru and of various timelines, each chapter is individually rated. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneNyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneNyx/gifts).



> Prompt: Night Sky  
> Rating: General Audiences

_He can't help but consider_ _it is odd_ _he can pinpoint the exact moment he fell for Fushimi Saruhiko._  

It’s a stormy night, or rather, it is supposed to be. Still, even as Munakata surveys the grounds of Scepter 4 to ensure the younger members have kept curfew, the clouds are refusing to shed their rain. He didn't plan on punishing them for disobeying Awashima's orders, he simply wanted to advise them not to cross paths with her. In a way, his presence seemed to scare them into line. He had never punished any of them, so he couldn't determine why they feared him; they did nonetheless. He saw them more like his children, in a way, viewing their actions as endearing events that needed a little guidance, not discipline. 

The puzzle pieces were finally together; he had acquired all the members of Scepter 4 the he felt he needed. Even with Kusuhara Takeru's death, everything had gone rather smoothly during reformation. Everyone operated well together, and bonds were forming amongst the members at a satisfactory and rapid pace. 

Munakata gave the briefest pause, so quick that if anyone had seen it, they would have believed it to be imagination; if they noticed it at all. The cause for his hesitation was a subtle shift in his aura that alerted him to the presence of another. The Blue liked to be prepared - amongst the gifts it had bestowed on him, it surrounded him in a bubble that allowed him to sense what was out of sight in the surroundings. As of right now, it was telling him that there was someone sitting amongst the cherry trees. 

The king changed his course, straying off the concrete path that encircled the grounds to investigate; his footsteps never made a sound, courtesy of the blue. He was careful not to alert whoever sat there of his presence, curious as to why anyone would be seated out here on such a night. Even if it had yet to rain, the impending monsoon couldn't be far from unleashing its wrath on all beneath its expanse. 

Of course, he probably should have expected the soul to be the newest member of Scepter 4, Fushimi. He seemed to be having the hardest time adjusting, whether it be because of his surly attitude or the transition from HOMRA. If Munakata was honest with himself, he would admit that he wasn't sure how to help the young blue. 

The older male hesitated upon further inspection; if he was correct, it appeared Fushimi had been crying. That wasn't something he expected from someone with his demeanor, and yet here he was, hidden amongst the cherry trees sniffling and wet-cheeked. What could have brought this on?  

Fushimi drew his knees up to his chin, his breathing slowing as he regained control of himself and appeared to return to a state of numbness. The young boy closed his eyes, still unaware of his King's presence amongst the trees. He stayed like that for a long time, so long that Munakata lost track of how long he stood there and watched him simply.... sit. 

Munakata waited for the rain to begin, but still it held off and refused to fall to the ground. Fushimi stirred, finally forcing himself into a standing position with his eye locked on the ground. The King withdrew further into the shadows to keep from being spotted, entrapped by the young man's actions. The dim light hid his features, but the older of the two could make out just enough to know his eyes had remained downcast and his bangs were covering his facial features. 

A slice of lighting flashed through the grey above them, lighting up the surrounding area for a split second. Fushimi jumped as thunder rolled around them, the wind picking up to hiss through the trees as of responding to its command. "Who's there?" The boy called, a glint of silver showing a knife was clenched in his hand as he glared into the darkness surrounding Munakata. 

""It's me," The King said calmly, stepping forward so the boy could see him clearly. "I believed I heard something, so I came to investigate. What are you doing out so late, Fushimi?" 

The boy reluctantly put the knife away, studying Munakata with suspicion. He clicked his tongue, something the king had noticed was a habit of the male, and looked away. "I needed some fresh air." 

Munakata nodded, adjusting his glasses. "You have insomnia, do you not?" 

His only answer was a click of tongue. 

The King watched as the boy avoided eye contact, shifting in annoyance. Munakata looked up; the wind had parted the clouds on a small expanse of sky to show what the grey masses had hidden. It was beautiful. Scepter 4 was far enough away from the city that the lights didn't interfere with the view of the stars; only nature prevented that. 

Through the break in cloud cover, he could see an arm of the Milky Way. The pale white light of thousands of unseen stars warmed Munakata as it gave contrast to the dull sky. The identifiable stars twinkled indifferently, mocking what was beneath them. The longer he looked at the specks, the easier it became to see their individual colors. Despite most paintings and sketches showed predominantly yellows and whites, the king was able to spot insurmountable specks of blue and red. 

Munakata sighed, "I find it quite astounding, how something so simplistic as the night sky can be so captivating. We live beneath it every night of our lives, and yet it never grows old." 

Fushimi looked up at the patch of sky Munakata had indicated, his face vulnerable in the near invisible light cast by those distant stars. 

 _That was the moment. His face in the pale_ _lighting... that was the exact moment._  

His raven hair slid back from his face, falling lazily and lightly to the side of his forehead in its usual side-swept position. The back of it stuck up erratically, like it had sensed it's owner's earlier distress and wasn't yet ready to let the occurrence go. His glasses reflected the stars perfectly, his sapphire eyes giving a blue rendition of their light as it changed the pale hues. The angled features only highlighted his sunken cheeks and eyes; was he getting enough to eat? 

A sudden well of protectiveness clenched around Munakata's heart, though sudden was the wrong term for it. It was more like it had existed all along and only now did the king recognize it. Of course, he couldn't act on it; he was 21 and Fushimi 17, so even if the younger male cared for him it would be illegal. Of course, Munakata was perfectly fine with keeping his distance; he didn't believe Fushimi would be interested in any sort of relationship. 

Another gust of wind recovered the stars like a small child shaking an etch-a-sketch to return it to its grey state. Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance just as the clouds finally released themselves, instantly soaking the two in a warm rain. They didn't share any other words as they both calmly walked back inside, the downpour unconcerning to them. Fushimi was still caught up in whatever he had been crying about, and Munakata was considering the realization that he liked his subordinate. Liked, not loved; love was something that took time to form. 

But regardless, it was a piece of information to consider none the less.


	2. Just make it Quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Jealousy  
> Rating: Explicit

"What's the matter, Mi~Sa~Ki~?" Fushimi sneered, the bitterness in his voice raking down Munakata's nerves. "Did you forget put on your big boy shorts today?" 

The Vanguard's aura flared up, "Shut the fuck up, Saru!" He clenched his fists tightly to control himself, "I'll just have to show you how strong HOMRA is! No blood! No bone! No ash!" 

This started a round of chanting that only furthered Munakata's agitation, not that he could show any of his frustrations in front of Mikoto; the red king was too keen on ruining his day. Instead of displaying his discomfort at the growing headache in his skull, he smiled charmingly at the man. "I don't suppose you're going to make this simple today?" 

"What's the matter, Munakata?" Mikoto smirked, casting his cigarette aside. "Don't you miss my face?" 

The blue king smirked, "I do not believe I could force myself to miss that barbaric grin. Miss Awashima?" 

"Men, draw your weapons!" His second shouted, rapidly follow by the special forces's signature drawing of their swords. Munakata silently counted it off in his head; Akiyama, Benzai, Kamo, Domyoji, Enomoto, Fuse, Goto, Hidaka, Fushimi, Awashima... 

"Munakata, ready." 

The captain couldn't help but smile as the Blue surged forward in response to his sword being drawn, flaring up to surround him and his clansmen. The rush of adrenaline that always came with drawing his sword erased his headache and quickened his movements. A similar thrill appeared in Suoh's eyes as the red surged forward to meet the blue, clashing between the two clans - it seemed the vibrant color never needed any invocation like Blue did. 

Fushimi watched as red flames licked the blue shield, turning the space between them a vibrant shade of violet. He rolled his eyes tiredly as the kings showed of their Swords of Damocles; it was a waste of time to him. In all honesty, the formality between the two kings felt more like a giant dicking competition; he was pretty sure Mikoto won anyways. 

Not that he was sure; Munakata was rather gifted in that department, but Mikoto just seemed like he would beat out the blue king just to piss him off. Regardless, it got old; all he wanted to do was play with Misaki. This was the only time he could truly mess with the boy; Awashima interfered every other damn time. 

 Once the swords appeared, there was a pause before the two clans began their fighting. This was the moment Fushimi loved; just before the battle, he could feel his heartbeat slow and his breath relax as everyone met the opponents' eyes and selected their targets. The third kept his eyes locked on Yata, pleased to no end as he was met with equally excited hazel ones. A shiver of anticipation flew up his spine; this was going to be _fun._  

Then, Mikoto's words broke the spell, rolling over every person like a shot of adrenaline. "Burn them." 

Both sides surged forward, red and blue alike flashing everywhere as their powers became congested within the street to paint the world with one of two colors. Munakata met his adversary somewhere in the middle of the chaos, his blade blocking the fist aimed at his chest. The blue king stepped to the side fluidly, flourishing the blade to aim a slice at Mikoto's ribs. 

Of course, the red king used his aura to propel himself out of the way, then use that same momentum to come back with a kick. Again, Munakata danced out of the way as red filled his vision completely. Blue surged forward, eliminating his sight of the offending color and creating enough force to propel the two kings away forcibly to creating a dust trail out from their origional positions. They paused to regard each other for a moment, one with an excited smirk and the other with a calm smile, before Mikoto launched himself at Munakata with red flames abound. 

Fushimi laughed sadistically as he launched knife after knife at his foe just to watch Misaki stumble backwards to avoid getting cut by the blades. The older male snarled, finding his footing and reflexively spinning his pole-arm to deflect the next dagger and land a hard blow to Fushimi's ribs to send him rolling across the pavement. "Ha, you stupid monkey," Yata jumped on his skateboard, his aura hurtling him towards Saruhiko, "looks like you joined the weaker clan!" 

"Think again Mi~Sa~Ki~," The blue chuckled sadistically, lunging up to meet the Vanguard and block him blow for blow, "I'm just getting started." Blue and red melded near perfectly, attacking and blocking in a harsh and synchronized harmony. 

"So am I!" 

Munakata sliced diagonally, cutting through the red wave of flames that surged to engulf him. "When are you going to learn, Suoh?" Munakata asked, twisting to block a blow aimed to his head, his palm pressed to the flat of the blade to help stop the momentum. "It is a shame that such a gift be wasted on the likes of you." 

"Yeah, yeah," Mikoto said tiredly, jumping into a spin and slamming his fist to the ground, thus creating an explosion that rocked the skyscraper the two were standing on top of; it was an old dilapidated structure that Munakata had led their fighting to in order to protect their clansmen from Suoh's explosive tendencies. 

The floor beneath them crumbled, sending both king down into the steel rib cage with a downpour of dust and concrete. Munakata barely had the time to regain his footing, his aura having shielded him from the majority of the fall, before Mikoto was swinging and kicking at him like a red devil fresh out of the darkness. "You despise me and all of that shit," The red king spat. "When are you gonna learn to let go?" 

As if to punctuate his suggestion, the red king let out a surge of red aura that flooded the entire level of the structure. But Munakata had been prepared for this, _waiting_ for it even, and he commanded Blue forward to meet its volatile nemesis, a smirk on both kings face's as their powers crescendoed between them. "When you learn control." 

The powers reacted in a massive explosion of aura that mushroomed around the building in blue, red, and violet hues before imploding inwards to create a fireball and detonation that thundered through the city unlike any storm; the building caving in to crash down to the street. 

"Mikoto!" Yata screamed, earning him a painful cut into his collarbone as he failed to block Saruhiko's attack. 

The blue snarled viciously, his next attack blocked before it made contact with the skateboarder's skin. "Eyes on me, Misaki!" 

The red stumbled back, desperately blocking the rapid fire blows. "Saru, you fucking moron! Our Kings were in there!" 

Fumimi slammed the Vanguard up against the wall, satisfied at the obvious grimace as the brick dug into the smaller male's back. "Does it look like I care, Mi~Sa~Ki~?" Fushimi leaned forward, his breath burning Yata's over-heated skin when it washed over his neck. The blue didn't seem to mind as the blade of his own sword dug into his chest from where it was crossed along his torso - perpendicular to the pole arm, both weapons ineffective and pinned. 

"You should, you damn monkey!" Yata hissed, "If not for Mikoto then for your own fucking king!" 

"Munakata can handle himself," he growled out the words directly in this old friend's ear, anger bubbling thick in his veins. It was always Mikoto this and Mikoto that; Misaki didn't give a damn about him anymore and it pissed him off. Who was the one that caught his tears, that had stayed up those nights when Misaki had a nightmare? It sure as hell wasn't the red king. 

Someone cleared their throat at the end of the alleyway, causing both boys' heads to snap around. Speak of the devil and he shall come, Mikoto was standing beside Munakata with an eyebrow cocked and an annoyed expression. Even at this distance, Fushimi could make out the cut on his arm and the bruises forming along his skin. 

Munakata looked to better off beside him, though the blue uniform hid an fair amount more skin then did the red king's torn shirt. The man had an easy smirk on his lips, like there was always a punchline to the world's inner workings and he was waiting for everyone else to get the joke. Fushimi sense something more from his king, something he couldn't quite grasp. "It's nice to know you have faith in my capabilities, Fushimi. Suoh and I have settled our differences... for now. Come, I am sure the rest of the special forces has already ceased fighting as well." 

Fushimi tensed, visibly unwilling to release Misaki from his hold. He hesitated, an expression similar to that of a deer in the headlights on his face before it turned to pure agitation. He pushed off of the Vanguard, sheathing his sword with an angry 'tsk.' Mikoto grunted, lighting a cigarette with his fingertips, "Let's go." 

"Fucking monkey," Yata spat. "I'll kick your ass the next time I see you!" As he turned to his king, the anger and venom melted into admiration that made the blue's stomach churn. "Mikoto! You're so amazing, how did you survive that explosion?" 

Fushimi snorted in disgust, watching Misaki prance around Mikoto like a dog begging for a treat. He glared at the chestnut's back until Munakata inserted himself between the two, breaking his eye contact and dragging his eyes up to meet violet ones. "Fushimi, it's time to make our exit." The king sighed, like some incomprehensible weight had been placed on his shoulders. "Let us return to Scepter 4." 

* * *

 

Fushimi makes a small gasp as Munakata pushes him against the wall, the captain's deft fingers undoing the buttons of his overcoat while his tongue does things to the younger's mouth that should be illegal. It was always this way with the king; he stripped Fushimi before he could even process exactly what Munakata was doing to him. 

The noir pulled back for air, "Settled your differences, huh?" 

Munakata chuckled affectionately at his third's snarky tone, causing the boy to flush red with anger. "We determined that collapsing a skyscraper was too much." He smirked, his lips finding Fushimi's throat to suck and nip gently as he worked on the vest. 

"Sure," He growled in response, flexing his shoulders to let his coat, and now vest, drop to the floor to pool behind him. "I think you're thinking of Mikoto while you're fucking me." 

"So vulgar..." The king chided, his hand snaking around to cup the younger's rear and force his hips forward. He rolled their hips together, his grinding motions rewarded by a strained moan from both their lips. "I think of no one else when I am with you." 

Fushimi gasped, rocking his hips eagerly, "Doesn't matter, you're a good lay whether you're thinking of me or not." 

Munakata spun them, backing up the noir until his knees hit the back of the bed, sending him backwards to the sheets as the king lay over him. "Is that all I am to you?" The king smirked against his lips, "A good lay?" 

Their tongues intertwined briefly, their hips working in tandem with one another as Fushimi began to work at the buttons and clasps of Munakata's uniform. When they broke for air, the boy clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Is that not all this is?" 

"Indeed." 

The next couple of minutes became a blur of wet kisses and wandering hands. The sounds of tongue and panting filling the silence of Fushimi's dorm as they continued undressing one another, peeling off layer after layer of clothing until they were in their briefs. The king's lips trailed over his chests, tongue skillfully flicking in all of the correct places. The younger blue reached down, giving Munakata's hair a harsh tug before his nipple could be claimed by those soft lips. 

The blue haired man looked up, confused by the resistance. "I'm not in the mood for foreplay, _captain,"_ He said mockingly. "Get on with it." 

Munakata chuckled, sliding up to rest their forehead together while his hands trailed down his partner's sides, invoking a violent shiver. "Now, what fun is that, Fushimi?" He hooked his finger's in the male's underwear, "Foreplay is my forte." 

"Not in the mood," Fushimi repeated as the last of his clothing was stripped away. 

Munakata shook his head, pecking Fushimi lightly as he reached for the nightstand, easily locating lube and two condoms; it was easier if they wore them to keep from creating a mess. "I know, I know," he said, opening the foil package and sliding the latex over the male's member. He sat up, applying lube to his fingers as the younger hooked his legs over Munakata's shoulders. "You are rather eager tonight." 

"Shut up," Fushimi grumbled as he felt one burning finger slip in, his body reflexively clenching briefly before relaxing. "You can start with two." 

"No need to rush that far ahead." 

The noir sighed in annoyance; Munakata always took longer than necessary in preparing him. In all honesty, he wanted this to be done quickly because thoughts of Misaki were swimming in his head. There was nothing like getting fucked senseless by a stud like Munakata wouldn't fix, and after a quick dance in the sheets, he knew he wouldn't think of the boy near as much. 

His thoughts scattered as Munakata pushed in a second finger, wasting no time in torturing his prostate. Fushimi let out errotic moan as his legs twitched uncontrollably and his toes curled. "Mu-muna... kata..." He hissed. 

The king smirked, "Yes~?" 

"S-s-stop..." He broke off with a strangled moan, unable to control his vocal chords. 

Munakata chuckled, his fingers stopping their ruthless assault to add a third as he stretched Fushimi, captivated by how his lover's harsh breathing fill the air. A thin sheet of sweat covered the noir, showing the strain caused by the pleasure racked through his body. Once he was comfortable, and the younger had calmed considerably, the king pushed his own underwear down his thighs just so they would not interfere. 

He slipped on the condomn and slicked his cock, meeting Fushimi's eyes as he lined up and pushed forward until he was fully seated. Munakata groaned as the younger male clenched around him, driving him insane with the tight heat and harsh breathing. Despite his need, he refused to move until Fushimi was ready... 

"Move." Came the quick command 

The king had no problem obey, sliding easily into a long and quick rhythm. It shouldn't have been legal for the whimpers and moans to come from Fushimi, and they alone almost sent him over the edge. He continued his pace, listening to the wet _shlrups_ and slaps of skin. 

"Mu-… hurry.... close..." The words were pure bliss on Fushimi's lips as he thrashed in pleasure from Munakata's actions, and he could help but oblige. He pounded in harder, his fingers wrapping around the younger's throbbing member. 

It only took a few quick pumps to bring his third over - he really _had_ been close. Munakata finished not long after, the clenching muscles too much for him. They stayed still, panting while they calmed themselves from their respective highs. 

This was the part Munakata hated. They would separate, throw away the condoms, and continue on. Fushimi would roll over and go to sleep, while Munakata dressed in silence. He watched bitterly as the noir fell asleep; he knew why Fushimi had wanted to rush. Any time he saw Yata he wanted it fast, even more impersonal than normal. The third didn't realize the king saw through his attitude, but he did. 

Munakata sneered angrily at himself, at Fushimi, at his luck. ' _You wish Yata Misaki could only see you Fushimi..._  

_I only wish you would see me once.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one almost didn't get up today! Thankfully, snow canceled school tomorrow so I could procrastinate. :D Sorry for the poor-quality porn, I meant for it to sound quick and boring because well... that's what it was because of the emotions involved.
> 
> Angst, ah,


	3. 'Fun' in the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snow  
> Rating: Teen - for language

Fushimi did _not_ want to be outside right now; not in this life, nor the next. 

Everything around him was an annoyingly bright shade of white that blinded his eyes, blanketed by the foot of snow the heavens had so 'graciously' dumped on them. It was colder than shit, he would probably catch hypothermia, and Hidaka was running around acting like an idiot. _Of course_ he would be dragged out here unwillingly. 

* * *

_"Fushimi! Fushimi!" Domyoji came barreling into the tech room, his fa_ _ce flushed such a bright shade of crimson, he could have passed for_ _owning_ _Mikoto's aura. He was wearing some sort of puffer coat th_ _at_ _engulfed his small frame. Snowflakes clung to his hair briefly before disintegrating in the stif_ _ling_ _heat Fushimi had the thermostat set to, but those weren't as noticeable_ _as the large chunks of snow that were clumped to his pants. "It snowed last night!"_  

_"Tch, moron._ _" As if he couldn't see that from the male's appearance. "You're getting the floor wet."_  

_The boy jumped, "Oh, sorry! Sorry!" He said, brushing the snow off into the floor_ _and furthering the mess_ _._  

_Fushimi rubbed his temples, was he allowed to sterilize him? Because god forbid that moron ever reproduce. "Did you just run in here to tell me it had_ snowed? _"_  

_"No..." He said, drawing out the word. "Why don't you come out? We're going to have a snow_ _ball_ _fight an-"_  

_"No."_  

_"No what?"_  

_"No." He was not going outside in this weather, he much preferred his warm tech room._  

_Domyoji visibly deflated,_ _"Oh... ok."_  

* * *

 

Now, Fushimi sat in a pile of snow beneath one of the trees on grounds; his parka hood was pulled over his head as he hugged his knees and waited for this whole thing to be over. 

"Holy fucking shit it's cold!" 

The third instantly regretted looking up at Hidaka's slightly pained voice, because he got a view of the subordinate he did not want to see. He was butt naked, running through the snow while flailing his arms in panic. Fushimi quickly looked away, wishing he could purge the sight from his brain. 

"Dude!" Came Benzai's strained voice, "Put on some clothes!" 

Hidaka ran past them, "No! I'm getting my twenty bucks from Goto!" 

Akiyama snorted. "I think his dick inverted itself," he said as Hidaka ran out of earshot, resulting in a chorus of laughter from the special force's squad. Fushimi simply rolled his eye, imbecills. 

Enomoto looked over from where he and Kamo were constructing a snowman, "Can we analyze the fact that we are a bunch of grown men playing in the snow?" 

Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance, because the were all eight apparently. There was a crunching in the snow beside him, and he glanced over to see Munakata standing there with a grin on his face to remind his third of the source of his frustration. 

* * *

 

Tick, tick, ticka-ticka-tap. Tch tch tick-tap. 

_The sound of the keyboard was the only noise besides the steady humming of the heater as in continued to maintain the sweltering eighty-six degrees the tech-guru had it set to. He hated the cold, it was an annoyance that made him want to move to Africa. Of course, then he wouldn't have the joys of typing and am_ _ending_ _the mountains of paperwork involved in Scepter 4._  

_"You should enjoy the weather, Fushimi."_  

_The sudden intrusion of the Captain's voice should have made him jump, but working at this hell-hole in disguise for two years ment his typing didn't even fa_ _lter_ _. Munakata was like that, he desensitized you to his odd, eerily quiet mannerisms. "I hate cold weather, sir."_  

_He didn't have to look away from the screen to know his superior was smirking, he was always smiling. "I can feel that, you've run the power bill up quite a bit. However, that wasn't a request."_  

_Fushimi turned in a swivel chair, disbelief creeping into his voice. "Your_ forcing _me to go outside?"_  

_"Not quite," Munakata chuckled. "I'm asking you to participate in the team building exercise. Since we cannot have the usual drills and_ _lessons_ _, much to Aw_ _ashima's dismay, I decided that a snowball fight was the next best option."_  

_"That has to be the stupidest idea I have ever heard." The male said without thinking._  

_The king only beamed, "Well, it's a 'stupid idea' that_ _you must participate in_ _."_  

* * *

 

"Can I go inside now?" 

"Now, now, Fushimi. You would enjoy it more if you participated in the activities." The king said, overlooking everyone. 

The younger male rolled his eyes, "Sure." 

The two fell silent, watching the core of Scepter 4 play in the snow. Akiyama, Benzai, and Goto made snow angles, Enomoto and Kamo put a coat over the snowman to make it look like a blue clansmen - a waste of clothing if you asked him, while the remaining members chatted and kicked snow at each other. Good god they had regressed to kindergarten. 

But what was, perhaps, amusing, was Hidaka. He was crouched in the bushes with Domyoji, eyeing Awashima and whispering to themselves. After what seemed like an argument and session of 'you do it's, Hidaka hurled a snowball at Awashima and hit her dead between her breasts, the snowball sticking in the cleavage. 

"Who the-" She started, but it was like someone had opened the flood gates, snowballs flying in every direction. 

Fushimi was pretty sure he heard someone make a declaration of war as white chunks of ice flew in every direction, no one taking sides particularly in the free-for-all, even the lieutenant started throwing snow with a laugh. Honestly, it was all stupidly childish, and it bugged the third that everyone could just forget the mountains of work for something weather related that was not life threatening.  

Munakata smiled above him, enjoying watching everyone scramble around and toss the snow. He took a deep breath, smiling down at his third fondly; if only he would loosen up. "You should join, Fushimi." 

"Why?" He growled, "You aren’t." 

"No, but I'm going inside to make everyone cocoa." Munakata beamed down at him, "Enjoy yourself, please?" 

"Whatever," Fushimi grumbled with an accompanying click of tongue. 

The king strolled of, humming lightly to himself. What the hell was his problem, anyways? These past few months, the king had been much happier, and had gained the tendency to hover around Fushimi. It was the most annoying thing at current - he wouldn't say 'ever,' Misaki's Mikoto obsession held that title. 

The third put his forehead to his knees, annoyed that his ass had gone completely numb from sitting in the snow, but there was no way in hell he was getting up. Maybe hypothermia would take over soon and pull him out of this annoying façade of a team-building exercise. 

This got him thinking about Munakata once again - why was the king so... clingy, for lack of a better word. Ever since his eighteenth birthday in November; the man had given him more work that resulted in overtime, and started hovering around him constantly to encourage stupid shit like this. What was his problem? Did he think Fushimi could handle it because he was an 'adult' now? 

Or did he think the title would go to Fushimi's head and he would get into trouble? Either way, it was upsetting, after all- 

Pure, biting cold was shoved down the back of his coat. 

Fushimi yelped, jumping up and scrambling to get the snow out of his parka as Domyoji ran away, thanking god that the third didn't have his knives on him. The man-child, and the rest of Scepter 4, cackled at him, doubling over in laughter at his expression. A violent shiver ran up Fushimi's spine as he knocked the remainder of the offensive substance out of his coat. 

"I fucking hate all of you," He snarled as he stormed off, trudging through the cold as laughter continued to fill the air behind him. He hated cold, hated, hated, hate- 

Fushimi began stripping his wet clothes off as he got in the building until he was bare-chested, shivering despite the warmth of the air. Fucking Munakata making him go in the fucking snow... speaking of satan, the asshole was staring at him with a smirk. "I saw from the window." 

"I w-want you t-t-to know, I'm go-ing t-to kill him." The third chattered, still shaking uncontrollably. 

Munakata laughed, amused at the disgruntled employee. He slipped off his captain's coat, handing it to the younger blue. "Here, warm up and sit." He nodded to a chair and walked out swiftly. 

Fushimi probably would have refused had he not been so damn _cold,_ but as it was, he was in pain as tiny pricks ripped across his skin to return feeling to them. He slipped into the surprisingly warm coat and clutched the fabric to him, seeking its comfort. 

So there he was, huddled in the chair and shivering like a madman, the others outside playing in the snow. Sounded about right to him, he had always been the one inside and sick. He glanced up when Munakata returned with two steaming mugs, holding it out. The king laughed as Fushimi looked at the cup with suspicion as he took it - like it would attack him. "It's hot cocoa, though it does have some mint in it." 

Fushimi took a tentative sip as Munakata sat beside him and he had to admit, it was pretty good. The mint added a tingling sensation that traveled all the way down to his stomach. He glanced over at Munakata and found those violet orbs trained on him, like he was the most fascinating science project in Shizume City. 

They sat in silence, drinking their chocolate beverages and Fushimi had the sense his king was trying to tell him something, though what - he did not know. Munakata only broke eye contact as the remainder of the squad began to enter, smiling charmingly and going to get them cocoa as well. 

He came back with the tray, handing out the drink as everyone laughed with flushed limbs and tired eyes, everyone giving Fushimi a wide birth... just incase he had found a knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, but it was the only idea I had for this one. xD I imagine Fushimi later threatening Domyoji with his saber. Anyways, I liked this one.
> 
> I hope I can get the next one up tomorrow, I've been procrastinating EVERYTHING and its all due soon. >>;


	4. Was it the Wine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First Kiss  
> Rating: General Audience - Teen? (Not good at rating)

"Happy birthday Kamo!"

The chorus of congratulations rang out in the private room of the up-to-do restaurant Munakata had reserved in honor of the now twenty-six year old man. He was seated at the head of the table, a calm and reflective smile on his face. Munakata sat on his right, his hands folded neatly in his lap as he surveyed everyone, making sure that none of the under-age members had not attempted to order alcoholic beverages - the last thing they need was a drunken Domyoji. The Christmas party had taught them that.

Awashima was at his left, controlling the aforementioned Scepter 4 member with sharp words to reprimand his conduct. Domyoji smiled, and Munakata noted the slight flush in his cheeks; it seemed that he was stealing drinks form Hidaka when the lieutenant was not looking. He chuckled, deciding to let it slide for now, but also noting to stop the activity before the boy was drunk. The two created quite the troublesome pair at times. Akiyama and Benzai were chatting happily with one another, in the heat of some debate that Enomoto couldn't resist, while Fuse chatted with Kamo from across the table.

Fushimi sat next to Munakata, the king's doing, with his arms folded and his head tilted back so he was staring at the ceiling tiles. The older man sighed, he had been trying to calculate the best method to reach out to the male, but any sort of advance was met with a click of tongue and agitated tone. Perhaps it was better to give up on this endeavor entirely.

The blue was clicking his tongue periodically every few minutes, though at what specifically the king was not sure. He suspected it was probably various statements and actions around them, but it could just be that the habit was as easy as breathing for the male.  "You should lighten up, Fushimi. It is a time to celebrate."

"It's a waste of time," He leaned forward and began twirling the tip of his steak knife on his plate. "It is just a birthday."

The king raised an eyebrow, “I believe that is a celebratory matter, is it not?”

“Overrated…”

The king let out the smallest exhale of breath, how could he make Fushimi happy? He took a large gulp from the red wine he had ordered, already on his second glass. Perhaps it would have been easier if he could understand the younger man’s thoughts, or if Fushimi would acknowledge Munakata’s flirtatious behavior. He could handle being rejected, and being accepted would have made him elated, but this in between was driving him insane. He had analyzed every bit of Fushimi’s behavior and yet, he wasn’t sure if his advances were desired, or even noticed.

“I feel that you would enjoy the festivities much more if you would take part.”

The third rolled his eyes, “Tch, with all due respect,” he began sarcastically, “you aren’t taking part either.”

Munakata gave a small hum of approval, “Very observant, Fushimi. But I assure you I am enjoying myself.”

“Uh-huh, and just _what_ is it, exactly, that you are enjoying?”

“For starters, my complements go to the wine. It is very finely aged. But I enjoy spending time with my clansmen, and watching you and the others interact.”

“Tch.”

Fushimi didn’t believe a word his king had said. Firstly, he could smell the bad quality wine from here, and he had seen the box of it on his way past the kitchen. Second, Munakata didn’t seem to be paying one once of attention to the other clansmen, and the only one he had attempted to converse with had been his third.

The silence that came between the two went unnoticed by the other clansmen, who shared a jubilant atmosphere that contradicted their tense one. The night progressed rather plainly, everyone wishing Kamo one last ‘Happy Birthday’ before they all piled up in to taxicabs to head back to Scepter 4.

Munakata slid into the back seat as Awashima took the front passenger’s seat, Fushimi following after the king and a slightly drunk Domyoji behind him. The young red-head grinned stupidly as they pulled off of the curb. “Fu-hic-shimi, you have _really_ pre-ty eyes…” he slurred, leaning against him affectionately.

The third shifted away as much as he could, despite the action putting him closer to the king. “Get off,” he growled, wondering if Munakata would be mad if he drew a knife.

Domyoji pouted, leaning more as he bat his eyelashes at his higher-up. “Don’t be that way, Fushimi. I’m jus’ try to be nice.”

The third in command sucked up his aversion to Munakata, and pressed himself against the king’s side to get away from the clingy drunk. “Get off.” He repeated.

Munakata paused for a moment, absorbing the feel of Fushimi’s warm body pressed against his, “Domyoji please,” he said, clearing his throat, “I’m sure that Fushimi is flattered by your complement, he just does not feel this is the time or place for such behavior.”

The young male blinked a few times before he leaned away, allowing the third to relax and scoot away from the king. “Oh- okay.”

“Tch.”

Munakata assumed the tongue click was some form of thank you, as most of Fushimi’s tongue clicks were. He found that each one had some sort of significance, and they reflected the emotions his third in command was experiencing. Even as the warm body withdrew, the king left his leg against the noir’s, the cheap wine in his system loosening his inhibitions slightly. He caught the calculating look that Fushimi gave him, though neither male made any comment.

The remainder of the car ride was uneventful, other than Awashima chastising Domyoji as the man slowly scooted closer and closer to Fushimi, while he in turn scooted closer and closer to Munakata. The king didn’t mind in the slightest, but it made him long for his feelings to be reciprocated. Being this close to him left something lodged in his chest – a loneliness that was so deeply embedded in his heart that it had become a part of his identity.

But he supposed that was a part of being a king.

Still, this limbo had that once dull ache throbbing in his chest. And as they pulled up to the curb at headquarters, he made up his mind; he would do something about it. Maybe it was the wine that gave him false courage, but he chose to believe it was his decision alone. They filed out, Munakata paying for the cab before he joined them. “Fushimi, would you be willing to take a walk with me? I have something to discuss with you before you retire for the night.”

Fushimi looked drolly at the king as the collective power of the special forces was used to herd Domyoji inside. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, “I get the distinct impression I do not have a choice.”

“You always have a choice, Fushimi. If you didn’t, you would not be here.”

Fushimi wasn’t sure about the oddly ominous tone in Munakata’s voice, but he shrugged and trailed after the king as he began to walk along the path that surrounded Scepter. They walked in absolute silence, the only sound was his own breathing and footsteps. It agitated him to no end as they walked, what was with Munakata’s hesitation?

The night was rather warm, which would have made the walk enjoyable had Fushimi not disdained every aspect of being outside. He was already getting a headache from the pollen that the early blooming plants were producing, and he was fatigued from work. Overall, the entire ordeal was a slow grind on his nerves that Munakata’s silence magnified. “I thought you wanted to talk,” he finally snapped, fed up.

“I did,” he replied simply, “I was only considering how to word what I was going to say.”

“Tch, and what are you considering?”

Munakata held silent for a moment longer, during which Fushimi sneezed. Damn the cherry trees; they had begun blossoming a little early this year and it was driving his sinuses insane. He stopped in the middle of the pathway, crossing his arms. “Stop stalling. Spit it out so I can go to bed.”

Munakata stopped, his shoulders dropping just slightly. “You have insomnia, you won’t go to sleep for another few hours.” He said, turning around to face the other.

“Be that as it may, I would like to start my nightly ritual of doing productive things as soon as possible.”

Munakata approached him, torn between being honest or making up an excuse for this. “Fushimi…” He winced, not sure how or where to begin.

Fushimi looked at his king, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

He never would have expected the older male to lean forward and connect their lips together. It stunned him into paralysis, the warm feel of Munakata’s lips against his had never been something he would have dreamed of happening. The apparent smell of mint flooded his senses, though he wasn’t sure if it was aftershave or his breath.

There was no tongue, no parting of lips, just a simply press together of their mouths before the king withdrew. His gaze was steady as he watched Fushimi, waiting for any sort of reaction. A long moment stretched between them as the younger tried to process what had just happened. “…What?”

Munakata chuckled, “My apologies. I do not know what came over me.”

Several things seemed to click together all at once, “You’ve been flirting with me.”

“I was hoping that my feelings would be reciprocated.”

Fushimi stopped, considering. It was true, he would rather have Misaki, but… he would nessicarily be unhappy with the king. He had no doubt that Munakata would be amazing in bed, and would it hurt to be on good terms with his boss? It wasn’t like he wouldn’t appreciate a fuck buddy.

“To be honest, Captain, I don’t think I’m very emotionally available for a relationship.” Munakata’s posture sagged with disappointment, “But I wouldn’t object to a physical one.”

There seemed to be a torn debate going on in Munakata’s head, before he sighed. “I was hoping for more.”

“I can’t promise that.”

Munakata straightened, “Then I guess the next question is, would you be interested in retiring with me tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry for the delay. If you're keeping up with Of Magic and Mayhem you've already seen that FML I'm swamped. I honestly have three nights a week I'm even home, and I'm getting ready to move so *fun.* I'm going to try to come up with some sort of schedule so I can update regularly-ish.
> 
> Anyways, I left this one open for imagination. ;) I have the next handful of prompts outlined, I just have to find time to write.
> 
> Also, Domyoji is my favorite minor Scepter 4 character, him and Hidaka. <3


	5. Bouncing Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Trampoline  
> Rating: Teen - Language/Abusive themes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated a little on this one. The ONLY idea I could come up with involved a bouncy house instead of a trampoline, but close enough right?

Why was it always, _always_ , the worst days to be outside?

                Or at least, the worst days for Fushimi. To anyone normal, it would have been considered a nice day – it was warm with only a few cotton clouds dotting the sky, the air was crisp and clean. It was what should have been the prefect day to go to a fair… except when you just happen to be allergic to every plant known to man and you have the added difficulty of hunting down a child strain. One who just so happened to have the ability to make others lose the ability to see for short amounts of time.

                And again, Fushimi didn’t understand why it _always_ had to be him.

                He had only been on the Special Forces for a few months now, and for whatever reason, he was always the one who ended up on these missions chasing after the ‘delicate’ cases, or the ones that Munakata didn’t want fucked up by the idiots like Domyoji. Why Akiyama or Fuze couldn’t do it he wasn’t sure, all he knew was he was chasing some nine year old around a fair ground.

                He would rather do desk work.

                “Haha! You can’t catch me four-eyes!” The kid taunted, scrambling out from under the supports of the fares wheel as he ran from the noir.

                “Tch, stupid kid. You’re going to get hurt.” Fushimi said, throwing a knife. He was done with these game. Yes, he had explicit orders to not harm the kid, but was embedding the knife in steel in front of the kid’s face _harming_ him?

                Well… maybe psychologically.

                The boy’s eyes widened in fear, looking at Fushimi in pure panic. His ability only worked if he made physical contact, and at the six yard distance he had from the blue meant that physical contact wasn’t exactly possible at the moment. “Just surrender. I don’t want to be out here and…”

                Before he could finish the thought, the boy turned a hard right and bolted into the nearby bouncy house.

                _Fucking Great._

* * *

 

_“Hey, monkey. What the hell are you doing on that damn phone?”_

_Saruhiko looked up, quickly turning off the screen and attempting to slide it into his pocket. “Nothing father…”_

_“Let me see!” He man lunged, and Saruhiko knew better then to hold on to the electronic device, turning it over to Niki. The man hit the button. “Here I am, being nice, taking you to the fair and you spend it on your phone. Maybe I should throw it in the trashcan and watch you go digging, what do you say?”_

_The boy only looked at the ground, choosing not to respond. If he said anything, it was always worse, and he didn’t want to have to ask his mother for yet another PDA. She never believed that it was Niki who messed them up._

_“You’re playing Candy Crush. Heh, what is even the point of this game?” Niki had a grin plastered to his face as he swapped tiles. “This is really more fun than the fair?”_

_Again, Saruhiko made no response. ‘_ Please give it back, please give it back… _’ he prayed._

_“How can this, be more fun than that?” He gestured to the large bouncy house they had stopped in front of, consisting of obnoxious reds and blues that clashed disgustingly. A large clown head hung above the door, his eyes crossed in what he could only assume was supposed to be a ‘goofy expression.’ However, it came off more terrifying to the six year old, and oddly enough reminded him of Niki._

_And of course, when his father waved his had he threw Saruhiko’s phone into the bouncy house. “Oops, looks like you’re going to have to go get it,” the man said, laughing darkly._

* * *

 

                Fushimi’s jaw did the faintest of clenches. This bouncy house wasn’t the same – they had wisely chosen to switch to a lion figurehead and go with a tamer green and brown blend. The blue crossed his arms, debating. The kid only had one way out, the way he had gone in, but as long as he was in there, they couldn’t use their aura or anything to catch him as it risked ripping the canvas. If that happened, the house would collapse and suffocate anyone inside.

                “Why is it always me?” He grumbled, radioing in. “Fushimi here. I’ve got the kid trapped in the bouncy house, what the hell do I do?”

                There was silence on the channel for a moment before a click sounded. “Go in and retrieve the target; I will send back up to your location now.” Awashima’s voice grated down on his nerves, but at the same time he didn’t have a choice.

                “It’s _always_ me.”

                Fushimi took a deep breath, stepping up to the play house with a touch of hesitation. He’d always had an aversion to the structures, ever since his father’s sadistic game. Even as a teen, he didn’t want to go in despite knowing that nothing bad would happen in there.

                “Tch,” Fushimi brushed aside the flap, removing his shoes so as not to pop it before he did so. He scanned the entryway, keeping an eye out for the boy. When he didn’t immediately see him, he made his way into the house. “Where did you go, brat?” he grumbled.

                He walked in, scanning the place – it had a ball pit and hurdles and other things for kids to play with or on, and the jungle theme only emphasized the fact that it was for little kids. But despite the fake animals and vibrant flowers, he couldn’t see the kid.

                He began search methodically, keeping the entrance in sight incase the twerp decided to make a break for it. It wasn’t until he approached the ball pit that he saw him. “Hey, kid…”

                The boy jumped up, the movement causing the ground underneath Fushimi’s feet to flex, in turn resulting in the immediate loss of his balance. The kid jumped at him, and he stumbled backwards only to fall and have the boy land on top of him. Everything instantly went dark, confusion and nausea clawing in his throat.

                He felt the kid get up, filching as he jumped and landed inches from his head. “I want to play! I don’t want to pay for the games, I want to ride everything now!”

                The blue couldn’t help but think that his desire wasn’t logistical, that you had to ride everything one at a time and not all at once, but the temper tantrum as causing the ground underneath him to shake, and he was starting to feel light headed.

                _It’s always me._

* * *

 

_Saruhiko timidly looked at the house and then his father’s expectant gaze, stealing the courage he needed to go in. He walked forward, showing his all-day wristband as he removed his shoes and climbed in, the sounds of screaming and yelling engulfing his ears._

_A pungent odor hung in the air, burning his nose as he tried to keep his balance amidst the jumping children. “Hey! Look what I found!”_

_Sure enough, some fat kid had his PDA in hand, waving it around. “It looks fancy.”_

_“It’s mine.” Fushimi said, trying to walk over as everyone seemed to move by jumping. “Give it back.”_

_“And who are you, nerd?” The kid said, “If you want it, come and get it.” He jumped away._

_The boy swallowed, he had always gotten motion sickness easily. That had probably been Niki’s plan in the first place, that the shifting colors, loud kids, and constant movement would scramble his son’s senses._

_And it was working._

_Saruhiko tried to chase after his phone, but in the thick of the other kids, he lost his balance and fell. The others only continued jumping, not seeming to care that he couldn’t get up. His glasses were knocked off, stealing his vision, and he could find his balance to get back up. All he could do was flop around like a dead fish, useless._

_Then he unloaded his stomach, adding to the pungent odor._

* * *

 

Munakata walked up to his clansmen, who were carefully leading the strain into one of the vehicles. He looked over them silently, his eyes falling on his second in command as she approached him. “The strain has been apprehended.”

                “Indeed,” he replied, while on the inside he really wanted to say ‘duh.’ However, that would have been childish, and unfit for a king. “Anything else to report.”

                Awashima shifted, “Well… uh… Fushimi…” she looked at the bouncy house, a look of disgust on her face.

                The king tilted his head curiously, glancing the direction Awashima had indicated. Fushimi had what? Without dismissing Awashima, he approached the play thing immediately to investigate. It didn’t take long upon entering for him to realize what had occurred when the sharp smell of bile assaulted him, accompanied with a wave of sympathy.

                Fushimi was in the fetal position, hiding his face as he curled in on himself. A few feet away was the object of the smell – it appeared that when combined with the sudden blindness the movement had been too much for him.

                Munakata approached his third, dipping down to lay a hand on his shoulder. He felt Fushimi stiffen beneath his hand, “Can you see?”

                The third partially shook his head weakly, indicating the strain’s powers had yet to wear off. Munakata sighed, and before he could object, Fushimi was scooped up into his arms. Fushimi instantly squirmed, “Put me down!”

                “Don’t be silly, Fushimi.” Munakata hummed lightly, doing his best to repress the satisfaction of having Fushimi so close, “You have had quite the day. Until your vision returns, I’ll ensure you arrive where you need to be.”

                After the physical exam to ensure the third was unharmed, Munakata excused himself and Fushimi, taking the young male back to headquarters, where the king stayed with him until Fushimi’s sight returned a few hours later. When he was finally able to see, Fushimi clicked his tongue and stormed off, his pride too wounded to hang around for long.

                That was the last time, however, that he was forced to chase a strain - instead instructing the others from the comfort of the trucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #HateNiki
> 
> I'm sorry this didn't really focus on the ReiSaru aspect, but as I said, what was a supposed to do? Fushimi + Trampoline = Never going to happen. xD


	6. Fragments of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: Music  
> Rating: G
> 
> *Note, contains some adultish themes, may be T, but I'm not sure.

**_It’s better to burn than to fade away / It’s better to leave than to be replaced_ **

Fushimi clicked his tongue as he sat back in the chair, exhaling the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. There it was, the video feed from Ashinaka High School playing out across his screen to remind him of what had happened a few hours ago. Somehow, re-watching always reopened the ragged wound he fought hard to ignore, even though in the heat of the moment it always made him feel more exhilarated.

But that was how memories always worked, they hurt more than the actual events. His hand subconsciously worked underneath his collar, scratching at the skin that had long since healed, long since mended the physical cuts and burns Fushimi had given himself. He was almost thankful the feed didn’t have sound as Misaki lunged at him with the red aura alight on his fists and trailing his skate board.

Not that his own mind didn’t fill in the blanks.

_Who’s the traitor, Misaki, when in the end three years of friendship was less important than someone who wouldn’t give a shit if he died tomorrow?_

It was always the memories, it was always the lingering regret and self-loathing that got to the blue. The initial bruise, cut, the initial _burn_ didn’t hurt – it felt good even, a sting that let you know he was alive. But when that wound healed and began itching, began to demand ever piece of your attention did you realize just how severe the action had been. How bittersweet those ‘happy times’ were.

Happiness was a lie, and if it wasn’t, then it was something Fushimi would never achieve.

**_Do you know the reason why / why they never let you sleep at night / And you’re running ‘round in circles_ **

Fushimi didn’t hear him, no one ever heard Munakata unless the man concentrated on erasing the blue aura’s effects. But just because there was no sound didn’t mean that he didn’t sense him – if not by the way the blue swelled inside of him then the red aura that hated its antithesis. He leaned forward, his hands flying along the keyboard in a practiced series of ticks that brought up a loading screen.

**File Deletion – 12%**

There was a tense moment of silence within the room as the systematic erase processed, one man watching the screen and the other hovering just behind to watch him. “I presume you didn’t run into any complications?”

It was always the king who broke the silences, he could never let things be. It annoyed Fushimi beyond comprehension, not because of the probing, but because Munakata was so indirect with his questions. Why couldn’t he just say what he was thinking? It made no sense, why didn’t he just ask about Misaki?

“Tch, of course,” he said plainly, watching the screen as it loaded. It wouldn’t take long for the file to be erased, and along with it the evidence of his fight with Misaki. It would become nothing but a memory, a scar, a reason for him to itch the HOMRA mark on his skin.

Munakata gently placed a hand on his shoulder, making the younger tense briefly on instinct, despite having been with him only just last night. His knowing tone dug nails into Saruhiko’s nerves, “Do you wish to talk Fushimi? I understand-“

“Tch,” he didn’t need to talk, didn’t want to. The sting, the cut, the _burn_ was still to fresh in his mind. “Shouldn’t you be working?”

“I believe caring for my clansmen is well within my duties. It’s perfectly fine-“

“It’s perfectly fine that you leave me alone.”

He felt the king tense behind him, more than likely because he had been cut off twice. “You were troubled last night.”

**_But if you wanna use me up and leave me in the bed / If that’s what you need go right ahead_**

Fushimi paused for a long moment, considering his words before he spoke. “I had a lot on my mind last night, I assure you that it is nothing I can’t handle.”

He could feel the king wait, no doubt in expectation the he would say more, confess something. But that wasn’t who Saruhiko was – he had learned that you kept your emotions to yourself and didn’t share your problems with anyone. They would always be used against you.

The conceding sigh almost surprised the younger male – Munakata never gave up so easily. “Very well, Fushimi. Should you need anything, you know where my office is.”

He couldn’t stop himself from turning to watch the other male walk away, a cocktail of emotion confusing him as he did so. But that emotion was quickly swallowed by the bitterness, self-hatred fueled anger surging just underneath his skin. Who was Munakata to act like that, to treat Fushimi as if he knew him? He knew nothing – all he had were the edges of the puzzled and he would be damned if anyone obtained the middle, let alone saw the picture they created.

Saruhiko turned back, clicking his tongue.

**File Deletion – 100%**

**The file has be successfully removed.**

**_I, I won’t justify / The way I live my life / ‘Cause I’m the one living it, feeling it, tasting it_ **

****

* * *

 

Fushimi sat back in the medical truck, a million thoughts jumbled together. His mind seemed to be playing around on a loop, trying to decide what exactly Misaki had meant.

_So he’s been your king all along!_

What did that even mean to him, and how did that solve the problems between him and Misaki like some sort of magic Band-Aid? And not only did it open the doors for those questions, but it left the one that was swirling in his mind.

What _was_ Munakata to him?

“…Fushimi?"

His eyes moved up to meet Munakata’s as the king slowly climbed into the back of the truck, the king expecting some sort of objection.  “…Fushimi, we need to talk…”

**_I’ll show you how to live again / And heal the brokenness within / Let me love you when you come undone._ **

****

* * *

 

It was odd, this warm feeling that was spreading through his chest and settling into his limbs. It would be a lie to say he wasn’t terrified, that he didn’t want to push away the male who hard wrapped around him and his heart without his knowledge. It hurt even more to think what would have happened and Shiro’s plan not worked, and Munakata’s sword had fallen.

“Shh, Saruhiko. It will be ok in the end.”

**_You almost feel ashamed / That someone could be that important / That without them you feel like nothing / No one will ever understand how much it hurts._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, list of songs used in order
> 
> Nicotine ~ Panic! at the Disco  
> Catch Fire ~ Jenix  
> Fuck Away the Pain ~ Divide the Day  
> Riptide ~ Sick Puppies  
> Right Here ~ Ashes Remain  
> We Found Love ~ Rihanna (Narration at the beginning)
> 
> Second, YES I skipped the good stuff at the end. Why? Its for a later fic. :p #nowtodocollegestuff


	7. All Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7: Kink #1 - Bondage  
> Rating: Explicit

Fushimi yawned, lounging lazily on the couch in the recreational room. Thank fuck strain activity had died down recently, it meant less paperwork for him to fill out, but it also made for very long and very boring work days. Not to mention when he had very little work, the procrastinator that lived inside decided that he didn’t need to do anything productive right now anyways.

                He had lucked out – no one else was in the break room, which was the only time he was in the break room. God forbid Hidaka or Domyoji decide they wanted to be friends, it was better to avoid the whole lot of them then be forced to interact. He stared lazily at his PDA, flipping stoically through his Tumblr. He didn’t look at it often, but Domyoji had absolutely begged him to try it, and he had just to get the male to shut up.

                It wasn’t too bad, but he only looked at it when he grew bored of boredom and had nothing else to resort to in his procrastinating stupor. Mostly, everything seemed to be filed into two categories, animals or sex. In some cases, both. So really he didn’t know why he scrolled through, but he always ended up with interesting search results if nothing else.

                The door to the room clicked open, the male’s eyes dragging themselves off the screen to watch as the Captain entered, and he quickly shut off his PDA and sat up. “Tch, knock next time,” grumbled standing and ready to leave.

                Light flashed in Munakata’s eyes, and a lazy and amused smile dominating his facial features, “It did not occur to me that the break room required a knock upon entry, considering it is a public area.”

Fushimi clicked his tongue – he knew that look well now. Over the course of four months, _that_ particular look always ended up beneath the sheets and drawing out reactions from Fushimi that he never knew quite how to handle. Of course, given his current boredom and procrastination, sex didn’t sound particularly _bad **…**_

“Now, Fushimi, you do not have to look so bothered,” Munakata practically purred the words, suddenly very much in his third’s personal bubble.

                “Aren’t you afraid someone will see you standing so close, _Captain?”_ It was one of Munakata’s many little quirks; he wanted no one to know about their nights together - not that Fushimi did either. It was a little annoying, because Saruhiko found the most thrilling times were when he felt at risk of being caught, but whatever.

                Munakata let out a small laughed, leaning close, “I assure you no one is near, but,” his breath ran hot down the blue’s neck, tickling and stimulating the nerves as they awoke, “what I have planned will have to take place in my dorm.”

                This was another weird consistency with the Blue King, anything new that they tried had to take place in his private quarters. After that, it could take place anywhere, but ‘new’ must be in the Captain’s living space. Nothing else would suffice, “And what is it you have planned, Captain?” he said, trying to keep his tone bored.

                Whenever he had an idea, Fushimi had to admit it was usually a good one – the knife play had been some of the best sex he’d had… which really wasn’t saying much since he had only been with Misaki a handful of times and mostly just his king. So when Munakata spoke the next few words, chills went straight up and down his spine. “You’ll just have to see.”

* * *

 

The walk back was uneventful, probably due to the fact Munakata dodged everyone, until they reached his quarters. Fushimi couldn’t help but let out a surprised noise as he was pressed to the wall, the older male’s lips crushing his own and their bodies pressed together in all the right ways – or wrong ways, depending on how you looked at it.

Reisi never acted like this, he was always so proper about everything that Saruhiko was starting to get extremely concerned, what had gotten into – oh god _yes._ A simply roll from the older’s hips pulled a moan from the third and cut off his thinking as the dry friction coiled low in his stomach. Of course, the king’s tongue took the opportunity to slip past his lips and wrap around his tongue as the male sucked.

Shit, he never would have thought Munakata would ever be standing there, rutting against him in the hallway, but it felt so fucking good that he didn’t care. It was all he could do to keep himself from bringing his leg up and bring them closer. But of course, the king of order did that any ways, yanking Fushimi’s leg up and…

And…

It is times like these that Fushimi wonders how much of what he feels is Munakata, and how much is the blue’s influence because there is no way that dry humping should feel this good. His head falls back and the king begins to kiss and lick his neck – never leaving marks but feeling delicious all the same. “This… is what… you wanted to try?” Because sign him up for this foreplay any day.

“No,” his voice is low and husky with lust, but his movements slowed and sent a pang of angry desire through Fushimi as the friction stopped. “I’m hoping this will make it to where you’ll agree.”

Now that was concerning, what did he want to try that required getting him all worked up _before_ asking? “Spit it out.” He grumbled, wanting to get on with it.

“Let me tie you up…”

Okay, that didn’t sound bad. Or at least, it didn’t warrant all of this. He usually bottomed, and he didn’t have to move anyways, and while the thought of being limited killed him inside…

“And blindfold you…”

Now that made him feel a little edgy, taking away any ability to fight made him feel trapped, and would make him hyper sensitive as it was, taking away his sight as well…

“Along with gagging you.”

Saruhiko probably would have paid money to see his own face, because Munakata wanted to _bind, blindfold,_ and _gag_ him. Vulnerability was not his thing, and he could deal with a blindfold or a rope, but a _gag?_ Was he on crack? “No.”

Disappointment filled the king’s eyes for a moment, but it was quickly banished by a predatory glint that had the younger on edge. “I’ll agree to any sexual experience you wish to try or do, no matter how much it bothers me. Would that not be fair?”

He considered that for a moment… yeah, it would be. If he loved it, he would win all around. If he hated it, he would get payback later. “…Fine,” he growled, sounding exasperated despite his slight curiosity.

There was a predictable smirk of triumph, and the king released Fushimi from the wall, walking towards the bedroom while shedding his jacket. “Leave your white button up on tonight, but nothing else.”

Odd, but if it meant Munakata would keep his deal he would go with it. As he walked he shed his clothing carelessly to the floor; the king always dry-cleaned his cloths after their nights together – another odd quirk. The king did the same, shedding all of his clothing, and Fushimi found his gaze pulled to his groin, his breath hitching a little in anticipation.

Nothing else was said, Fushimi preferred the silence anyways and the king knew it was best to remain so else the younger get fed up and decide it wasn’t worth it. He climbed onto the bed, laying on his back as the king crawled after him, straddling the younger’s chest as he took a piece of blue cord from its place on the bed. “Are you sure?”

“Shut up.”

There was a sigh, more than likely at the crude words, before the cord was wrapped around his wrists and tied above his head. Next came the blindfold, plunging his world into darkness, and after a moment, a rubber ball was pressed to his lips. He opened his mouth and accepted it, chewing it as the king fastened it behind his head.

Yeah, this was pretty bad.

He grunted, hoping Munakata would take the hint and hurry up, but there was a long pause of complete silence that had every nerve straining and searching for the male. He jerked, the grumble swallowed by the gag as a warm hand touched his leg – this was going to be annoying if he couldn’t sense the king. Rope was wrapped around his ankle, and suddenly his leg was jerked into the air and the other soon after, leaving him spread open and his ass in the air.

The made random noises of protest, finding he couldn’t _move._ Panic started to sink in – he only had his hearing and his sense of touch, and Munakata was being so silent the first was useless. He bucked, squirming as he regretted his decision immensely.

Then, suddenly there was something warm, wet, and tight on his cock, and his protest turning into a muffled and choked groan and Munakata took him all the way in with one go. The sensory deprivation meant that he was – _fuck._ It was all he could do to try to bite back the whines of pleasure, though the gag muffled what did escape. He bit down on the ball, focusing on anything but the assault his king’s tongue was currently doing on the underside of him, licking and sucking the vein with vigor that had him coming unglued.

When he add two fingers, Fushimi cried out, arching his back at the sensation of being stretched – he always complained that Munakata wasted time with one finger, and it seemed the blue was indulging Fushimi’s requests. He couldn’t move his legs, his spread position giving him no defense as his prostate and cock where abused mercilessly. He should have seen the withdraw coming, but before he could find bliss he found himself empty and lacking contact.

There was a shrill groan of protests as the lips that _should_ be sucking him attacked his thigh, traveling their way up to his hip and then his stomach. Munakata’s deft fingers undid the buttons as he nosed the material of his button up aside, planting sloppy wet kisses along his skin until he located Fushimi’s nipple, giving it a harsh nip before sucking gently and teasing the bud as he forestalled his orgasm.

 _Just fuck me!_ Saruhiko wanted to scream it, beg for it, god the wanted the touch. He whimpered; he should have seen that this would end in teasing, especially since he could do anything to fight him. But it wouldn’t last forever, and eventually Munakata’s fingers made their way back, stretching him this time and avoiding his prostate all together. Still, it wasn’t soon enough that those fingers were replaced with something so much hotter, bigger, and deeper.

Fushimi groaned when the king filled him, the stretching burn amplified by his shaking and desperate body and lack of senses. He quivered, head rolling back in gratitude as Munakata’s head buried in his neck and he began thrusting, moving with a fluid and gentle motion to ensure his third wasn’t in pain.

Of course, he wasn’t. He was to wound up to be in pain now, his cries unrestrained (but muffled) as the king sped up, hitting his prostate head on with every thrust. Fushimi was done for once fingers ghosted his member, spilling into Munakata’s hand, the hot and thick strands coating Fushimi’s abdomen and thighs.

It took a few more quick movements for the king to finish with a groan, his cock twitching and throbbing in the male as he came. The gag was rapidly removed, and Munakata’s lips replaced it. Fushimi indulged in the kiss as the blindfold too was pulled away so he could meet the violet gaze. “Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“That was fucking _horrible._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, spring break and I can make my parents think I'm being productive when I'm writing gay porn. xD Yaaaaay.


	8. Fun at the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8: Kink #2 – Public Sex  
> Rating: Explicit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place as a followup to the previous chapter.

It takes nearly a month for Fushimi to decide what he wants to do in return to get back at Munakata. He considered a lot of different things, but there was nothing he was into that he felt the king would be hesitant about, and that drives him _crazy._ In the meantime, he researched a _lot_ of things he wished he hadn’t, everything from causing stitch required wounds, to fish hooks, to Furries, to eating…

Ugh, he didn’t even want to think about that one.

When the idea finally hits him one night while he sitting and doing-not-doing his reports, he almost laughs at the simplicity of it.

* * *

 

“I want you to have sex with me in public.”

There is a click as the king sets a puzzle piece into place. From the looks of what has previously been assembled, it appears to be a silver fox – a deviation from his normal landscape pieces and photos. If the idea bothers him in any way, the only sign is the lengthy pause before he speaks. “Voyeurism?”

There is a snort, “No, not quite. I want you to take everyone out for one of those ‘team bonding sessions,” it’s hard _not_ to allow the sarcasm to drip into those words, “to some club – I don’t care which. Then I want you to let _me_ fuck _you_ in the bathroom or storage closet or whatever.”

There is another lengthy pause before a sigh spreads into the air. “Only because I promised.”

* * *

 

If it wasn’t for the fact that he was about to get laid, Munakata would find the pulsating music almost annoying. The laser lights of the dance club are hurting his eyes and refracting on his glasses in the most annoying manner, he would much prefer a calmer and more suitable club. _But,_ he didn’t want to risk someone hearing them. Because, _of course,_ Fushimi would select the most distasteful, rude, and barbaric way he could in an attempt to force him to back out.

What he couldn’t decide was if he was turned on or not by the sentimentality.

Of course, he was used to this kind of behavior from a certain _other_ male figure in his life. But _that_ particular brute usually only sought him out on the rarest occasion – Totsuka usually kept him busy. He only came after the blue king when his power forced him to become too rough for his precious vassal.

At least Saruhiko wouldn’t leave burn marks on his skin. Hopefully.

But, unlike the red head in his life, Munakata can make his third in command wait. This is a team building exercise after all, and he must treat the first part of it as so. And after the first few hours, he is actually enjoying himself. Domyoji isn’t drinking, which is a bonus for everyone, and everyone is soon laughing and relaxing.

Munakata _feels_ Fushimi hovering somewhere around his left shoulder, no doubt getting more frustrated as the night progressed. His third hated public situations, and why he would select something like this he wasn’t sure, but he was willing to humor him. A deal was a deal.

First, it’s Hidaka that leaves, finding a girl to dance with and disappearing into the pulsating crowd. Then Domyoji, Benzi and Goto follow soon after. Eventually, even Awashima finds herself swept up by the beat of the music and a certain bartender Munakata may or may not have clued in to where she would be. He was the only one who she would dance with after all.

Once everyone had dispersed, the king leans over to murmur in Fushimi’s ear, “There is a storage…”

“No.”

Now it’s the king’s turn to be puzzled, but he simply looks over with a questioning gaze. “There is a niche in the wall over there, out of sight unless you are directly on top of it. I want to fuck you there.”

Meaning that there would be nothing stopping them from being discovered, and they would be able to see the crowd. Maybe there were more similarities then he first thought. “Fushimi…”

“You promised, anything.”

Of course he had but… such a distasteful act bothered him. Not to mention, the rest of the Special Forces was present, and they were more observant then the average citizen. It makes him a little nervous, but at the same time, he can see the light in Saruhiko’s eyes to indicate how turned on by the he was by the mere thought.

“…Very well.”

They decide it would be best to approach separately, as it would lessen any suspicion someone had on the matter. Munakata is the first to hide in the niche, and he must admit, it IS sheltered almost completely from the lights and main focus of the club. The bar isn’t visible, so no drinkers’ gazes could wander accidentally over to the corner.

But the idea still puts a wave on anxiety through Munakata, what if someone saw? It wasn’t particularly the fact that he was bi-sexual that he was worried about people knowing, it was that he would do something so barbaric and inappropriate somewhere it was not designed to take place. Sex was for the bedroom, and if someone walked in on him there he would feel no shame. But the office, outside, the _club_ – they weren’t proper.

There was nothing Munakata valued more than his dignity and reputation.

His train of thought is abruptly halted as warm lips met his – he had been so busy thinking that he hadn’t noticed the boy’s approach. That didn’t seem to deter Fushimi though, as his tongue is already making busy work with his own.

He allows the third to push him up against the wall, this _is_ his situation to control after all. The kiss quickly becomes more forceful, teeth bumping as breaths mingled. Hands began to roam, first up his shirt and then down to back of his pants as Fushimi brings his hips forward to grind hard against him – he’ll have to remember the male seems to thoroughly enjoy that.

Despite the initial reservations, Reisi is slowly starting to get into it – its only kissing right now after all. Yes, sloppy, tongue deep, grabbing ass kissing, but kissing just the same. The throbbing of the music lets them find a harsh rhythm that is leaving both of them panting and hard.

Fushimi pulls back, dragging his teeth along the Kings throat before he speaks in a low and throaty growl that has shivers jolting through him. “Turn around, palms flat on the wall.”

Munakata obeys, mentally laughing – the other would have kept him facing him. He sucks in a little air as his lower half suddenly comes in contact with it, exposing him. He glances over, watching people dance as a ripple of fear runs deep, but no one is paying attention.

A hand reaches into his coat pocket, maybe he should be worried that Saruhiko knows exactly where to dig to get it. Along with the bottle of lube, there are twos condoms – one for each to prevent a mess from being made. He hears the distinct tear of the foil package, and then his third is rolling it up on Munakata’s cock, making him twitch slightly at the contact.

There is another tear, no doubt Saruhiko preparing himself, before two wet and cold fingers are pressing into him. The king jerks, not having expected either the cold or the immediate stretch. He is grateful for the rush, but it doesn’t mean his body appreciates it.

He winces at the burn, muscles clenching at the cold lubrication. There is no hesitation in Fushimi’s movements, despite the rarity that he actually tops in their relationship. However, the sado-masochist has no problem with giving pain, sometimes refusing to acknowledge when he inflicts it.

This isn’t one of those times. The free hand comes around to stroke the king and remove the edge from the sting. Once the lube warms, he finds himself rocking back on Fushimi’s fingers and forward into his hand.

Those motions freeze when a couple stumbles right next to the niche, the boy pushing up against the girl as they begin to have a sloppy, slightly drunken kiss. Fushimi snorts behind him, crooking his fingers directly into Munakata’s prostate to invoke a hiss from the male.

The couple doesn’t notice, but Fushimi’s movements have sped up and become more tortuous, moving in with three fingers now. Was he actually turned on by the proximity of other people? The idea would have been something to analyze, but at the moment it was hard for Munakata to be silent while Saruhiko was torturing him with every hard push on his prostate.

Eventually the couple moves away, seeming to be oblivious to the males. “Are you crazy?” The king hisses.

There is a throaty laugh behind him. “It’s _hot_ , being so close to being discovered. To risk being seen fucking you, or being fucked, but never actually getting caught.”

Fushimi removes his fingers, and Munakata winces at the empty feeling, but it doesn’t last long as its replaced by Fushimi, and he is far from gentle when he sinks himself in one go. Munakata grunts, and his third stills in response to give him a moment to adjust. He isn’t used to the younger topping, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t enjoy it.

Once he is adjusted, the king rocks backwards and Saruhiko waits no more time before he is thrust viciously into the tight heat, growling the entire time. It takes a moment to realize he is growling because he is _that_ turned on watching the oblivious people on the dance floor. A hand puts bruising force on his hip as he fucks him hard, pounding against that bundle of nerves while Munakata does everything he can to stay quiet.

When the hand not holding him wraps around his cock, he can’t help but let out small whine, eyes moving almost fearfully to the crowd. Did they see? Have they heard? He doesn’t know, and before he can decide he finishes with a twitch and Fushimi is not far behind.

Munakata pants, closing his eyes as he catches his thoughts. The younger male is leaning against him, laughing slightly. “I think that evens the score.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretend the came out months ago. ^^; Anyways, I have new projects I want to start and plan no turbo-finishing this one, but god knows it won't happen. Hope you enjoyed. :)


	9. King of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9: Vampires  
> Rating: Explicit

“Sir, you should truly consider finding yourself a regular feeder.”

Munakata licked his fangs, though he was careful to keep himself from giving away his thoughts through any sort of outward movement. Instead, he sat on his throne like the King he was, his fingers laced together as he looked at his subordinate without a flicker of recognition.

“It has almost been a year since your turning,” the vampress said, “Since you overthrew the previous king. There are many with excellent bloodlines, and I would encourage you to select one.”

“Awashima.” His voice was deep; it had grown so when he had turned. And now, no matter how much he wished to control it, a predatory growl was always in his throat.

The vampress stiffened, prepared for a blow to land. “Sir?”

He made no movement, as the late king may have done. “I understand your concern, but those are mere cattle. I do not want a cow, but rather a lamb. My tastes are specific, and should I find one worthy of a feeder, rest assured I shall keep them.”

* * *

 

“Tch.”

Fushimi stumbled behind the horse, his wrists bound as the animal trotted forward, its rider dressed in the vibrant purples of the vampire guard, signaling he was human. Yes, he had been stealing from the gardens, but was this really nessicarily? It was only a chicken, one that had gotten loose from the pen at that. It would have been fox food if nothing else.

“You’ll pay dearly for stealing from the king.” He said, eyes forward.

“What does he need a chicken for?” Fushimi said tiredly. “He’s a vampire.”

The horse picked up speed as the rider nudged it, “That is for the humans of the castle, now silence.”

Fushimi had to almost run to keep up, not wanted to be drug through the dirt. “Tch.”

* * *

 

“Your majesty,”

Munakata looked up, intrigued as his guard Fuse brought in a human, bound by his wrists as he was jerked forward. Fushimi felt goosebumps rise along his spine as the vampire leveled a gaze that would have frozen flame, but made no other movement. He held so still, it was a wonder if he was alive.

Fushimi instantly chided himself at that, of course the king wasn’t alive.

“I found this one, stealing one of the chickens from its pen.”

It was in the garden technically, not that it mattered. “Interesting.” The voice was just as hair raising and… arousing. It had a dangerous tone to it unlike anything he had ever heard. But, then again, he supposed that was par for the course for vampires.

There was a long pause of silence, no one making a sound until Awashima spoke. “Sir? What would you like to do?”

Munakata took a long time to say anything, his thoughtful gaze making every nerve stand high on alert. When he did, he rose to his feet. “Curious…” he purred, approaching Fushimi in a predatory stalk. Fushimi was petrified in place, unable to resist as the king untied his wrists before lifting the skin to his lips. He hadn’t realized the ropes had cut him until the vampire’s tongue slid sensually along the wound.

He watched, the world falling away as he watched Munakata’s fangs flash in the light before sinking in. Violet eyes had him trapped, like a mouse cornered by a cat. There was the slightest twinge of pain before his brain fogged and his body hummed in pleasure. Never had he thought he would want to be consumed, but now all he wanted was for the vampire to take him.

Fushimi lost track of time, and he hadn’t realized he had closed his eyes at some point. He felt like he was floating, a deep a throaty chuckle slowly bringing him back. “Awashima, have this one fed well, and leave him in my chambers.”

“Oh, and be sure no other vampire touches him.”

* * *

 

Fushimi felt sick. First, he had been floating and confused. Then he’d had a lot of food forced down him, and after, the damn vampress had shoved him in an unfamiliar bedroom _butt naked._ What in the hell was going on? He couldn’t remember anything past being dragged by a horse.

He paced back and forth, where even was he? He knew he had to be in the vampire castle…

A low growl was the only warning he had before he was slammed face-first into the bed. He was flat on his stomach, confused how he was there so suddenly, but there was little time for him to figure it out on his own. Teeth were raking across his shoulder, his neck, and his back. Hands held his arms to the bed with bruising force, the skin cold.

His mind started screaming vampire.

He wasn’t paralyzed this time, and bucked against the hold. He struggled desperately to get free, though the scream of terror stayed lodged in his throat. An animalistic and joyed growl filled his ears before teeth sank into his shoulder. He handholding his arms moved down to his hips, sharp nails digging into the skin there.

It was like cold water had been splashed on him, freezing. To his own horror, the scream he’d had turned into a moan as pure pleasure seeped through his blood. The bite was quick, followed by one on the opposite side over his ribs. Again, another moan escaped him, the swipe of tongue after causing him to buck his hips down into the sheets.

A throaty chuckle hovered above him, and he found himself on his back, looking up at his assailant.  Violet eyes met his, calculating and steady. “What is your name?”

I took a second to process the question through his mind. “…Fushimi Saruhiko.”

“Do you know what I’m about to do to you?”

“Kill me?”

That earned a laugh. “No. I’m going to make you mine in every sense of the way. You will be my feeder and eventually, I will turn you.”

Fushimi blinked, confused as lips descended on his. Munakata’s slick tongue slid along his teeth, causing him to lose any further control he had over his own body, obeying every touch willingly. When the king’s lips trailed lower, his instantly bared his throat, whimpering with need as a hand ghosted his thigh.

Munakata smirked against the human’s skin, bringing his finger up to lick them before returning them to between Fushimi’s thighs. He wasted no time pushing in two fingers – his saliva would ease any burn and he was far too hungry to wait now. The few mouthfuls had sent his mind into a frenzy.

Fushimi moaned and whimpered, too far gone to think coherently anymore as his body handed itself over. The king had always marveled at how well his kisses and bites worked, and it wasn’t long before _his_ human was ready.

Positioning himself, Munakata slid in until he was completely buried, resting for a moment as he allowed the mortal’s body to adjust. Hurting him would do no good, he had a while of service before he would be turned. After a moment of stillness and incoherent mumbling, Munakata sank his fangs into the offered throat.

Instinct took over, the vampire rutting mindlessly as the drank, plunging hard and deep into Fushimi. The boy moan and whined, his body releasing only a few thrusts after the bite. Munakata counted five mouthfuls before he filled his new feeder, unlatching from his throat.

Munakata combed a hand through the dazed boy’s black locks, “You’ll make a wonderful feeder, Fushimi Saruhiko.”


	10. Bed of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #10: Irises (The Flower)  
> Rating: G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is short and 100% shit because I didn't know what the hell to to. :/ So I give you this brain puke, and hope that you will just forget it exists and remember I did it because its a 'challenge.'
> 
> P.S. I do not know if those flowers bloom together, nor do I care XD I'm claiming the blue has magic growing powers.

Fushimi stiffened as Munakata walked into the office, everyone else instantly stopping what they were doing to give their Captain their full attention.  It was obvious by his posture and the knowing smile that he had something in store, and whatever it was Fushimi knew he wouldn’t like.

He was right.

“Scepter 4 needs some… decoration. The building is very plain, and the foundation shows in sever places. So, I have decided as a group building exercise, we are all planting flower beds.” His pleased smile agitated the third in command further, causing him to click his tongue.

“Some of us have work to do.”

“Well I think it’s a great idea!” Hidaka said, jumping to his feet. “Anything to get me out of this desk work!”

Munakata raised an eyebrow, “Though I am disapproving of the motive, you would do well to share some of Hidaka’s enthusiasm.”

Fushimi opened his mouth to argue, but an angry Awashima grabbed his ear. “Listen to your Commander and get your ass in gear!”

“Ow! Let go!”

Munakata sighed, “I don’t think that is really necessary, Awashima.”

* * *

 

Fushimi huffed as he planted the bulbs, the sweat causing his cloths to stick uncomfortably to his skin. Who the hell would want to do this, especially in uniform? It was dirty, smelly, difficult, and loud. Planting itself wasn’t loud, but the guys were laughing and _enjoying_ the time spent outside. He sat back, wiping his forehead as he glared at Munakata. "This is stupid,” he grumbled.

"Don't be that way!" Domyoji called, throwing a clump of dirt at Hidaka. "It’s better than doing paperwork!"

“Hey!” Hidaka tackled Domyoji, the two rolling as Hidaka shoved dirt in the younger boy’s face.

"Tch." he would have to do that regardless.

“You two, stop that at once!” Awashima shouted, a planting apron around her waster and a trowl in her hand. “Five laps, both of you!”

“No need,” Munakata said, his words changing the worried looks to ones of relief. “We are team building, this isn’t a task that requires rigorous attention or punishment.”

The lieutenant looked like she wanted to argue, and a sharp glance said the two boys would get it later. They broke apart, snickering as the returned to planting their seeds.

"If you'll finish with that Fushimi, you may return indoors." The king said, a sad tone in his voice. "But you'll find soon that this was worth the trouble.”

As if.

* * *

  
Munakata walked by Fushimi's side, refraining from touching him as he wished to do. It was cool this evening, the sun fading behind the horizon. He watched the male from the corner of his eye, still amazed by the relationship he had developed with the boy, even if Saruhiko never actually admitted aloud that he cared for his boss-turned-lover.

Of course, a tongue click ruined the moment, Fushimi appearing to drag himself along the path. "Why did you bring me out here?"

"Can I not enjoy your company?” The king sighed.

“My nose is running.”

“I wanted to show you something." Munakata said, nodding towards the flower beds. "The gardens we planted are blooming. I wanted to show you what you planted, since I know you haven’t taken the time to come out here yourself."

Fushimi rolled his eyes, "Why? I don't care." They were just damn flowers.

"Just look, Fushimi."

The third looked towards the bed, and stopped. It was beautiful, if he dared to admit it. Blue tulips had begun to bloom, swaying gently in the breeze. The seeds had sprouted some sort of low laying black flower, mixed in with baby blue, and white roses had started climbing up the wall. But the biggest thing about the bed was the red irises that were mixed in, sparse but there – they highlighted the features and somehow brought everything together by creating a focal point.

The other beds around it each had their own style, but used a mixture of blue, whites, and blacks that made the whole ensemble pretty, but washed out and repetitive. “Tch, what is the point of this?”

“I just wanted to show you that sometimes, a little extra color makes something more unique and beautiful then the rest.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please, if you are feeling it, leave a comment, and I'll be sure to try and get back to you. ^w^


End file.
